Made Men
by Queenegypt89
Summary: It's the roaring 1920s and Ichigo has been made the newest Made Man of the Arrancar Mafia Family. But he couldn't have picked a worse time to join. There is a spy in their midst. OCs and AU. IchiRuki all the way through... Rate M for a reason


**AN:**

**Hello, hello to everyone. This is my newest addition to my story collection. I decided to go ahead and start this story even though I have another one out. But I was too anxious to wait to work on something with Grimmjow like I had wanted. **

**But this is set during the 1920s and the Prohibition Era. You know when America banned the selling of alcohol to try to make the U.S. a better place? Oh, so you fell asleep during that part in History class, you say? SMH lol. Well guess what, that's the setting of this story. I will incorporate some of the slang from that time era but I will be nice enough to give you a heads up definition prior to in my ANs so you will know what it means before you get there.**

**Alright then, I believe that's all. Enjoy.**

**Speakeasies- the names of the places where they sold the illegal alcohol. Sometimes referred to as Juice Joints.**

"Well, this is it kid. All you have to do is this and you will be a Made Man. You ready?" Coyote asked the flaming orange-haired newbie who had been working under him as an Associate.

They were talking during their break at the store, which served as a cover. Coyote was the manager of the place, even though he was very lazy at managing it, and Ichigo worked as a cashier for The Corner Grocer.

"I just wish my role was a little bigger in this scheme, you know?" Ichigo said with a devilish smirk.

"O really? Driving the getaway car isn't enough for you? What are you trying to do? Get in with the Boss' good graces?" Coyote asked.

"It's not about that. I'm joining a family notorious for many things. I would prefer to do the killing myself versus driving away in the aftermath, you know?"

Coyote smiled. "Says you! But if you are serious about doing this bump off, I will let you take it over. Of course, I have to discuss this with the boss. See what he says about this. I will let you know what he says but for now, the plan is still the same. When we get to the spot, I will inform you if it's any different. Got it?" Coyote asked.

"Of course!" Ichigo said.

"Good. Now get back to work. Your break is over." Ichigo smiled at Coyote and returned back to the front to work.

The Corner Grocer seemed like you're average 1920's corner grocery store. Wasn't too big. But it was big enough to supply the people of the area with what they needed.

If only the customers knew what was really going on.

The Corner Grocer was a cover up for the city's biggest mafia group, the Arrancar Family. They used it to receive their shipment of illegal booze to use for the speakeasies they had floating around town.

Hey, what else were they to do? It was 1923 and Prohibition was still in effect. The mafia still had to make their money too.

"Hey, Ichigo! Mind the store, will ya? I have to go make a few deliveries," Coyote yelled from the back. "Make a few deliveries" was code for "Go talk to the boss" for them and Ichigo knew what he had to go to him to talk about.

-A-

"So this Ichigo kid wants to perform the bump rather than drive the car. That's a first. You're slaying me here," Ulquiorra said as a response to Coyote's request. He was the Underboss of the Arrancar Family, meaning he was second in command.

Coyote, Ulquiorra, the Boss, and a few other bodyguards were all in attendance of this meeting. They were gathered in the den room of the Boss's shabby house. The one he used far away from his real home to keep it separate. He did not like for business and pleasure to mix. He found that to be the Ultimate No-No.

"Ulquiorra, what's wrong with the kid wanting to do the bump off? Just because most of these cats who wanna join the family are content with driving the getaway car doesn't mean that they all have to be," the Boss stated, with a smug smile. He had been the Boss for five years now ever since the previous Boss was killed in a drive by the opposing mafia family. Ever since he came into command, the business had taken a turn for the better. And it went even better once alcohol had been banned. He only own three speakeasies in the city but he was notorious for his low price on the booze. It was still pretty steep, but it beat out most of his competitors. Plus all the other things he had going for him.

Yup, the Boss was a smart man. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a smart business man.

"So what will it be?" Coyote asked.

"Considering the fact that I know you well, Coyote, I have to grant this one to the boy. Of all the years you have been in this family, you have never once brought any one to become a Made Man. The fact that this Ichigo has your attention… well he has my attention too. If the kid wants to do the bump, then let him do it," Grimmjow stated. "And once it's all done, get cleaned up and meet me at the Hush Hush. Let him celebrate in style tonight."

Coyote smiled. When he glanced over at Ulquiorra, he wasn't quite as pleased. But it didn't matter about what Ulquiorra said or thought. It was the Boss' decision and the Boss chose well.

Coyote left to spread the change of plans.

-B-

Ichigo waited by the corner as he had been instructed to do. At seven o'clock, a black car was to pick him up and then they were to go to the place where he would be committing the murder.

He looked down at his watch. It was five minutes 'til seven. He had time. So he began to think.

Was he afraid that he was getting ready to commit murder?

No. He knew he had to prove himself a worthy man for the title.

He wanted to build his rank up. He wanted to get to the top.

One day, he wanted to be Boss.

And in order to get to the top, you got to do some things in the bottom that may not be the best.

The car showed up a minute early and when it stopped, the door opened. No words were exchanged, Ichigo already knew what to do.

Once he sat down, the door was closed and the car was in motion.

"Alright kid, you're doing the bump off tonight," Coyote said handing him a Tommy Gun and the clothes he was to change in. "You go in there, and you gotta kill everyone in there. Children included. Do not leave any witnesses. You sure you can handle this?"

Ichigo knew he could. And even if he couldn't, he had no choice now. It had to be done. And it had to be done by him.

The car stopped at nice, lavish, excluded house. It belong to the politician, Sora Inoue. From what Ichigo knew, he attended one of the more exclusive speakeasies in town that belonged to Grimmjow.

Sora made the mistake of getting on Grimmjow's bad side. He threatened to reveal the location of Grimmjow's joint if he didn't give Sora a discount on his particular purchases he made there.

Grimmjow said he would take care of it.

Now, here is where Ichigo stands. Getting ready to take care of it.

Ichigo had the option to have help. But he decided to do this by himself. It would make him look better.

He approaches the door and knocks on it.

"Who is it?" a sweet, feminine voice asked from the opposite side.

"Telegram!" Ichigo said.

The gullible woman opened the door. She was pretty and young. Long black hair. Small, brown eyes. Nice full lips.

"Who's it for, dear?" she asks.

Ichigo said nothing as he removed the Tommy Gun from behind his back to began firing at the woman.

Her body became riddled with bullet holes and blood as she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Screams were heard in the background. Four distinctive pitches.

Four different kills Ichigo knew to make.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he heard a gun being shot. Instinctively he ducked and rolled to avoid the bullet and began to fire from the direction he heard the gun being fired from.

He saw in the split second that he had the main target of his mission. Ichigo fired off but by the time he had pulled the trigger to let the bullets go, Sora had moved.

Slowly, Ichigo got up from the ground. He moved through the house silently, making sure to not make a sound as he figured out where Sora went.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sora shouted like an idiot. Ichigo smiled.

Sora helped to give away his position.

Ichigo stayed low to the ground as he moved through the dinning room and headed for the kitchen.

That's where he would find Sora Inoue.

"HELLO? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Sora shouted again. Ichigo peeped around the corner to see Sora looking the opposite direction, completely not paying attention to him coming from behind.

Ichigo stood up and let his rounds fly into Inoue, who died with a terrible look of shock on his face.

Pulling out a Smith and Wesson .38 Caliber Revolver, Ichigo knew he had to get the job done. There were five bullets in that gun. And he had three more people to kill.

Ichigo rounded another corner and found a stair case. Under the staircase, there was a door and a few whimpers.

_Bingo._

Ichigo opened the door to a big surprise. One of the kids who were in the little room was armed and shot Ichigo clear in the arm. The bullet went right through it but it didn't stop Ichigo.

He pulls back out the Tommy and fires at the three young kids, killing them all.

He had no remorse. He was more so mad that one managed to shoot him.

Ichigo did a sweep of the house to make sure that no one else was there. He also used the bullets of the .38 to shoot everyone once in the head.

He wanted to make sure no one could even think about coming back to life.

Just as he was about to leave, Ichigo hears something that was out of place.

It was a cry. But it was no ordinary cry.

It was a baby.

He started to just walk out. But through all that he had done, something in him did not want to leave that baby behind.

The baby was in a far back room in a bassinette. Ichigo stares at it for a moment.

It was a boy.

Wrapping the baby in a blanket, Ichigo takes the kid with him and closes the front door behind him. Then heads back for the car.

-C-

"Ever since Prohibition, crime has gotten even worse than what it was before," Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya said with a sigh as he investigated the newest crime scene. He was in an alley where a young girl was found in her own pool of blood.

As a cop, he had gotten the privilege to see a lot of things but lately, things were getting out of control.

"That's the government for you. Thinking they are doing something good for the country and it has a negative affect instead," Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame stated, while he smoked a cigarette.

"Do you have to smoke that here?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll put it out." Ikkaku removed the cigarette from his mouth and put it out on the ground. "Who you got covering the case?"

"That's the thing. All of my men are all busy covering different cases. Our work load is too high and we only have a few men," Toshiro admitted.

"Why don't you pull a few from Undercovers?" Ikkaku suggested. Toshiro gave him the stare of death.

"No. We need them where they are. Many of them are close to providing information to get a lot of this crime knocked down. Once we get a hold of these mafia bosses, we can at least rid the streets of crime for a few months," Toshiro said as he watched the other officers do their respective jobs over the body.

"Point. Well, I volunteer to take this one on if you need me," Ikkaku said.

"No. I believe I have someone for this. I might need you if we have something major come up." Just as Toshiro spoke his words, one of his officers came up to him, showing urgency in his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya! We just got a call. Politician Sora Inoue and his family has been found dead. And they say his newborn son has gone missing," the officer said.

Toshiro took in a heavy breath and sighed hard. "See what I'm talking about? Multiple murders and a kidnapping. I think I'm gonna put in for my retirement," Toshiro said, shaking his head. Then he turned to the officer. "Has anyone informed his sister?"

"Not yet," the officer said.

"Good, don't do it," Toshiro instructed.

"But, Captain, you're the youngest one on the force. You still got many years before you can retire," Ikkaku said, jokingly, going back to topic of retirement.

"Don't remind me. Come on, we gotta go check this scene out too," Toshiro said as he turned to head towards his cop car. Both got in it and headed to the scene of yet another crime.

**AN:**

**Okay so that's chapter one. Please Read and Review to tell me how you like. I know how I feel about it but I wanna know how you feel too. Thanks!**


End file.
